Plastic Pine Tree
by groffchelelover
Summary: Noite de véspera de Natal. Finn tinha tudo para ter uma noite tranquila ao lado da família com um farto menu para o jantar e a troca de presentes à meia-noite, mas seus planos mudam ao se deparar com uma morena na estrada sob uma intensa nevasca, gritando por socorro e prestes a dar à luz.


24 de dezembro. A altura da neve acumulada pelas ruas já ultrapassava alguns centímetros consideráveis, o que indicava que logo os flocos parariam de cair e enfim todo aquele gelo branco derreteria.

Naquele ano, o feriado de Ação de Graças havia sido inusitado devido à temperatura que havia atingido alguns graus abaixo de zero em Chicago, no estado de Illinois. Finn gostava dessa época do ano, o frio lhe agradava e era bom sentar perto da lareira com uma caneca de chocolate quente e um cobertor, vendo a sutil mistura de cores entre o amarelo, laranja e o azul do fogo crepitar lentamente na madeira. Sua mãe, padrasto e irmão postiço haviam comemorado a data junto com ele. Juntos, os quatro sentaram à mesa na quarta quinta-feira de novembro e agradeceram pelas bênçãos e pelas coisas boas recebidas durante o ano com um delicioso peru recheado preparado por Carole e torta de nozes preparada pelo próprio Finn.

Havia sido um ótimo tempo em família, mas agora era hora de se preparar para o Natal que já lhes batiam à porta. A ceia seria comemorada na casa dos Hudson-Hummel, com todo o requinte que Carole gostava de dar em suas festas. Aquele ano seria especial, pois finalmente o irmão postiço de Finn, Kurt, filho de seu padrasto, apresentaria o novo namorado à família.

Finn terminava de amarrar o cachecol em volta do pescoço e ajeitar a touca de lã na cabeça em frente ao espelho. O inverno estava mesmo rigoroso, e além dos acessórios e do pesado casaco, o rapaz levava por baixo um suéter e uma blusa térmica. Não que isso fosse aplacar completamente o frio, mas contava com o aquecedor ligado na casa dos pais. Quando esteve satisfeito, pegou os presentes e as chaves e recebeu uma lufada de vento forte no rosto assim que abriu a porta da pequena casa onde morava sozinho. Não era grandiosa, mas era confortável e, principalmente, afastada de muitas outras. Não que fosse antissocial, mas gostava da quietude da vizinhança, principalmente pelo seu emprego como escritor. Lugares calmos, uma caneca de chocolate, paisagens bonitas e pensamentos tranquilos eram o que lhe inspiravam.

Seu Honda estacionado na entrada para carros estava coberto da camada fofa e branca que caía do céu. Limpou um pouco o vidro e acionou o botão para abri-lo, entrando e fechando rapidamente a porta por causa do vento. Ainda era cedo, no entanto, devido ao dia completamente nublado, o céu já havia escurecido e a rua estava na penumbra. Tomou todo o cuidado na calçada escorregadia e saiu para a rua, tendo o auxílio do farol ligado para enxergar o caminho. Dirigiu pelo o que pode contar mais ou menos uns cinco minutos antes de se deparar com uma Chevy no acostamento mais a frente.

Sua intenção era passar direto, afinal era normal alguns carros pararem no acostamento por causa do asfalto extremamente escorregadio, entretanto, quando estava próximo de ultrapassar a caminhonete vermelha, a buzina da mesma foi acionada desesperadamente. O barulho fazia algumas pausas e então voltava a tocar.

Como se estivesse querendo chamar alguém.

Seu instinto desconfiado o fez reduzir a velocidade, que já estava bem pequena, e parar atrás da caminhonete. A buzina parou de tocar e ele não ousou desligar o farol nem sair do carro. Poderia ser algum tipo de brincadeira ou até mesmo um assaltante. Pelo para-brisa embaçado, tentou enxergar algo dentro da cabine, mas não dava para ver muita coisa com a nevasca que voltara a cair. Nada além do barulho do vento se ouvia, quando a buzina voltou a tocar insistentemente o fazendo saltar pelo susto.

"Mas que merda...?" balbuciou, destravando o carro e fazendo menção de sair.

A buzina parou outra vez e ele parou também. Tentou não fazer nenhum tipo de barulho e seus ouvidos então captaram um som.

Um grito.

"Socorro!"

Parecia uma voz de mulher.

"Alguém me ajuda, por favor!"

E parecia chorar. Estava desesperada.

Finn saltou do carro, agora sem hesitação, e correu o máximo que a neve permitia até o lado do motorista na caminhonete. Pela janela embaçada, conseguiu enxergar uma silhueta que parecia se contorcer e chorava alto.

"Por favor, me ajudem" Finn pode decifrar a lamúria agora quase sussurrada.

"Moça!" ele bateu no vidro "Abra a porta para que eu possa ajudá-la."

Pela sombra atrás da janela ele pode ver que ela se virou para o vidro e parecia encará-lo. Alguns segundos e então Finn escutou a porta destravar, ele puxou a maçaneta e se deparou com a mulher encolhida e com o rosto encoberto por lágrimas. Baixou os olhos para o que ela protegia com os braços como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Uma enorme protuberância arredondada.

Ela estava grávida.

E, ao que parecia, prestes a dar à luz.

"Por favor, me ajuda" suplicou mais uma vez.

Após o susto inicial, Finn balançou a cabeça e se inclinou sobre o pequeno corpo para lhe esquentar do frio, os lábios dela tremiam e estavam arroxeados, e ela batia os dentes.

"O que você está sentindo?"

"Muita dor. E minha bolsa estourou. O senhor precisa me ajudar, não consigo mais dirigir."

A voz dela saía rouca por causa do choro. Finn ficou condoído pela jovem moça em seus braços. Seu instinto solidário gritava agora e ele não podia deixar aquela mulher sozinha de jeito nenhum.

"Para onde você estava indo?"

"Para o hospital" ela apertou um dos braços dele que a rodeavam, sentindo mais uma onda de dor.

"Sozinha?! Nesse estado?"

"Eu vivo sozinha em uma pequena casa não muito distante daqui. Comecei a sentir dores e minha bolsa estourou enquanto eu fazia o jantar" ela voltou a abrir os olhos e afrouxou o aperto no braço dele, o encarando com súplica "Por favor, não me deixe sozinha aqui"

O rapaz pensou rapidamente e puxou o celular do bolso com uma das mãos.

"Eu vou chamar uma ambulância. Fique calma."

Ela assentiu e observou ele tentar discar os números.

"O que houve?"

"Merda, está sem sinal" ele bufou "Você tem um celular?"

"No porta-luvas" disse em meio a uma lufada de ar.

Do jeito que deu, ele se esticou dentro da cabine e abriu o porta-luvas, puxando o aparelho de lá.

"Está sem sinal também" lamentou frustrado.

"Eu não posso ficar aqui, está muito frio e meu bebê vai nascer a qualquer momento."

Finn sabia que aquilo era loucura, mas não havia outro jeito.

"Vamos até a minha casa, com essa nevasca não tem maneira alguma de chegarmos ao hospital."

Ela arregalou os olhos castanhos e ficou assustada de repente.

"S-sua casa?"

"Não se preocupe, eu não sou um assassino. Minha casa fica a cinco minutos daqui. Lá tem um telefone fixo e de repente a gente tem mais sorte."

Ela o encarou por longos segundos antes de sentir outra dor atingi-la em cheio. Apertou o braço dele novamente para tentar diminuir a pressão em seu ventre.

"Não sei se dará mais tempo" murmurou em meio à agonia da dor.

"Vem comigo, eu posso te ajudar" ele a olhou seriamente e ela pode enxergar a sinceridade nos olhos dele. Não que estivesse podendo escolher muito também "Meu nome é Finn."

"R-Rachel"

"Então, Rachel, aceita ir comigo?"

**~~~ PPT ~~~**

Finn correu pela nevasca com a pequena moça em seus braços, enquanto ela choramingava pelas contrações. Ele a colocou no banco de trás do carro e disparou pelas ruas de volta para casa, depois de ter deixado o carro dela melhor estacionado para que não tivessem nenhum tipo de surpresa com um reboque.

Parou o próprio carro de qualquer jeito na entrada e entrou com Rachel outra vez em seus braços, colocando-a sobre o sofá e ajeitando algumas almofadas atrás dela.

"Eu vou ligar para o hospital."

Ela assentiu enquanto soprava o ar, aparentemente aquilo lhe acalmava e ajudava nas contrações. Finn discou os números da emergência e sua feição se tornou de esperançosa para frustrada ao ouvir os sons que indicava sem sinal do aparelho em seu ouvido.

Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira.

"Conseguiu?" a ouviu perguntar quando voltou da cozinha, onde havia tentado fazer a ligação.

"Parece que o destino resolveu fazer uma brincadeirinha com a gente."

Tentou descontrair, mas naquele momento era uma péssima hora para isso. Principalmente depois de ver a feição da mulher mudar completamente para desespero. Então Finn viu a gravidade da situação.

"O que vamos fazer?" a voz de Rachel saiu mais esganiçada do que ela pretendia.

Ele queria ter uma solução. Nunca havia feito um parto na vida, sequer assistiu a algum, estava longe de se imaginar presenciando um nascimento. É, ele não tinha mesmo uma solução.

"Eu poderia chamar minha mãe, se a droga do telefone tivesse sinal" se exaltou um pouco, mas vendo que aquilo não resolveria nada, tratou de se acalmar "Ok, desculpa. Eu vou dizer a verdade: nunca fiz isso na vida, então precisarei da sua ajuda."

"O-o que tá pensando em fazer?" ela perguntou temerosa.

"Teremos que fazer isso juntos. Olhe pela janela, não há condição alguma de sair nessa nevasca. Os telefones não pegam justamente pela nevasca, e não podemos dizer ao seu bebê que espere mais um pouco." Rachel o encarava enquanto ele monologava e ela se encolhia cada vez mais com as palavras "Me desculpe. Eu estou nervoso."

"Você tá dizendo que vai fazer o parto?"

"É nossa única opção."

Rachel começou a tremer e outra onda de dor a atingiu, dessa vez misturada ao medo do que poderia acontecer. Eles não tinham preparo nenhum ali, qualquer coisa podia dar errado.

Não teve muito tempo para pensar, pois logo as contrações se tornaram insuportáveis e ela agarrava qualquer coisa que via em sua frente.

"Pelo amor de Deus, tire essa criança de dentro de mim então. Eu não aguento mais."

"Ok, e-eu... Eu vou buscar algumas toalhas e água quente."

Rachel balançou a cabeça assentindo, de olhos fechados, enquanto tentava suportar a contração. Menos de um minuto depois Finn apareceu na sala com uma pilha de toalhas e um cobertor grosso. Depois foi até a cozinha e trouxe uma vasilha grande de água quente. Afastou a mesinha de centro para o canto e estendeu o cobertor sobre o tapete, jogando algumas almofadas empilhadas.

"É melhor que se deite aqui." avisou enquanto a tirava do sofá e a colocava recostada sobre as almofadas no cobertor "Eu vou acender a lareira."

Antes de virem para a casa do rapaz, Rachel lembrou de trazer a bolsa do bebê que estava no banco ao seu lado. Finn foi até a pequena mala branca que estava na poltrona e tirou de lá uma manta bem grossa e a bombinha de bebê que ele agradeceu ter ali. Depois foi atrás de uma tesoura grande e a mergulhou na água quente para esterilizar, junto com um grampo grande.

"Para quem nunca fez um parto, até que você está se saindo bem" Rachel comentou dando um sorriso de lado, meio murcho, enquanto tinha o rosto agora suado e sua franja grudando na testa.

"Bem, às vezes assisto ao Discovery Home &amp; Health. Quem diria que um dia eu iria precisar?" ele sorriu enquanto trabalhava "E sou escritor. Faço muitas pesquisas. De todo tipo."

"Você é escritor?"

"Sim."

"Eu adoro ler. Que tipo escreve?"

"Escrevo do que me der na telha" respondeu e então voltou-se para ela "Ok, está tudo pronto. Agora depende de você."

O nervosismo tomou o corpo da moça. Ela estava feliz por finalmente conhecer seu bebê, mas isso não anulava o fato de que estava com medo. Um completo desconhecido traria seu bebê ao mundo. Ele não era nem o pai da criança, mas com o cuidado que ele estava tendo para com ela e, consequentemente, seu filho, por um momento, Rachel desejou que fosse Finn no lugar do crápula que a engravidou.

Sentindo ondas seguidas de contrações, a morena indicou que estava sentindo muita vontade de empurrar, uma pressão enorme contraía sua pélvis. Finn a ajeitou sobre as almofadas e fez menção de tirar suas roupas. Com tamanha dor que estava sentindo, a mulher não fez nem menção de se opor ao gesto do rapaz, só queria que acabasse logo aquela agonia. Finn retirou os jeans de inverno que ela usava, depois a meia-calça de lã que vinha em seguida e logo sua roupa íntima, não tendo nenhuma reação sequer àquilo, seu foco era apenas em trazer aquele bebê ao mundo são e salvo.

Então se colocou entre os joelhos separados dela.

"Rachel, você precisa ser bem forte agora e fazer bastante força. Eu vou te ajudar."

"Ok, Finn."

"Quando quiser."

A jovem moça esperou outra vontade de empurrar lhe abater e então fechou os olhos, depositando o máximo de força que conseguia e soltando um grito em seguida. Finn estava tão nervoso quanto ela, mas não demonstraria, precisava ser forte junto com ela.

"Isso, agora respira, puxa um pouco de ar e vai de novo."

Rachel seguiu como indicado e logo seus músculos se contraíam em meio à força que ela depositava naquela empurrada.

"Deus, não quer sair" ela caiu sobre as almofadas, respirando com dificuldade e deixando as lágrimas irromperem de seus olhos.

"Já consigo ver a cabeça, Rachel. Você é forte, vai conseguir. Só mais um pouco de força."

Ela trincou os dentes enquanto empurrava e soltou um grito no final da respiração, sentindo a cabeça passar de uma vez só.

"Isso, Rachel. Só mais uma empurrada."

Ela obedeceu e então um chorinho alto soou na sala iluminada apenas pelo fogo da lareira. Finn, que estava ajoelhado, caiu sentado no cobertor com o bebê em seus braços, visivelmente emocionado e ao mesmo tempo em choque com o que acabara de fazer.

"É um menino." ele balbuciou com a voz trêmula.

Rachel, com a expressão exausta, deu um meio sorriso e estendeu os braços, em prantos.

"Deixe-me pegar o meu filho. Deixe-me vê-lo."

O rapaz foi devagar até ela para lhe entregar o corpo miúdo que tremia em seus braços. Pegou uma das toalhas e o enrolou antes de colocá-lo nos braços da mãe. Cortou o cordão com a tesoura esterilizada e prendeu a ponta com o grampo, depois se sentou ao lado de Rachel que acalentava o pequeno menino.

"Jared" Rachel murmurou, hipnotizada com o rostinho adormecido de seu filho "O nome dele será Jared."

"Hey, Jared" Finn segurou em uma das mãozinhas do bebê e balançou devagar "Já passa da meia-noite. Que linda data para nascer."

"Feliz Natal, meu pequeno" Rachel disse baixinho para o filho, se inclinando para beijar a testinha suja.

"Feliz Natal, garotão. Você é bem forte, sabia disso?"

Rachel sorriu quando Jared entortou a boquinha, ainda de olhos fechados, em o que parecia um meio sorriso. Então encarou o rapaz ao seu lado, observando o bonito rosto dele envolto por uma barba por fazer.

"Feliz Natal, Finn."

Ele parou de brincar com o bebê e a encarou. Seu rosto estava corado pela exaustão e tinha os cabelos escuros molhados pelo suor. Finn não havia percebido como ela era bonita, até aquele momento. Seus olhos castanhos e expressivos pareciam ler a alma dele, intensamente.

"Feliz Natal, Rachel."

**~~~ PPT ~~~**

A ambulância não demorou muito a chegar. Depois que a neve deu uma trégua, Finn conseguiu contatar o socorro e logo as sirenes faziam o seu trabalho pela vizinhança. Rachel pediu que Finn a acompanhasse até o hospital, e ele foi de bom grado segurando o pequeno Jared envolto em sua manta branquinha, dormindo pacificamente.

Depois de passar por uma bateria de exames, tanto Rachel quanto Jared estavam muito bem e Finn foi parabenizado pela coragem e pelo trabalho bem feito. O bebê agora estava no berçário depois de ter sido amamentado e Rachel estava descansando em um quarto. Finn havia se acomodado na poltrona do quarto da morena, tentando fechar os olhos por um instante quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado por ela.

"Desculpa te acordar" ela murmurou, tendo suas bochechas com uma tonalidade rosada.

"Tudo bem. Eu não estava dormindo" ele se levantou da poltrona e andou até a cama hospitalar.

"Eu não te agradeci por tudo o que fez. Jamais terei como retribuir."

"Não há o que retribuir, Rachel. Imagine a recompensa que tive só em ver aquele menino em meus braços, que eu havia contribuído para trazê-lo a esse mundo. Foi algo especial, inesquecível."

Ela ficou em silêncio observando o rosto que a encarava com a feição calma, enquanto segurava uma de suas mãos sem perceber.

"Mesmo assim, você fez algo incrível ontem, não há muitos como você por aí. Me sinto completamente sortuda."

"Ok, um 'obrigada' é o suficiente" ele brincou.

"Muito obrigada."

Ele sorriu e passou o polegar carinhosamente pelo dorso da mão que segurava dela. O silêncio entre eles era confortável, não eram mais estranhos naquele quarto de hospital, se sentiam imensamente a vontade um com o outro.

"Brody é o pai" ela disse de repente, chamando a atenção de um Finn agora confuso "Ele me abandonou assim que descobri que estava grávida. Nunca mais o vi e nunca mais desejo vê-lo."

"Rachel, não precisa-"

"Não o quero perto de Jared."

Finn se calou por alguns segundos, enquanto Rachel virava o rosto para o outro lado, visivelmente magoada.

"Não há ninguém?" ele sussurrou.

"Minha mãe faleceu quando eu era bem pequena. Meu pai me expulsou de casa quando engravidei. Não tenho parentes" suspirou pesadamente "Não tenho ninguém."

O rapaz sentiu seu coração se apertar. Aquela mulher, que fora tão forte ao dar à luz aquele pequeno anjo, agora parecia extremamente frágil. Ela estava machucada profundamente e Finn sentia que não queria vê-la mais assim. Ele queria ajudá-la.

"Você tem o Jared agora e... Tem a mim."

Ela voltou o olhar para ele, surpresa.

"Não precisa ficar."

"Mas eu quero" disse convicto "Quero fazer parte disso com você, Rachel. Não sei o que aconteceu ontem na sala da minha casa, mas sei que aconteceu alguma coisa. Eu te vi naquele estado, dentro daquela caminhonete, sofrendo, e senti algo aqui dentro, não sei explicar o quê. Depois, quando vi o Jared nos meus braços pela primeira vez, quando me dei conta que havia literalmente o trazido ao mundo, foi como se tudo se encaixasse perfeitamente, sabe? Eu sei que você não deve estar entendendo nada, na verdade nem eu estou, mas o que eu sei é que estou sendo sincero. Era como se você estar naquela hora no meio da estrada fosse para acontecer, como se no momento em que foi eu quem passava fosse para acontecer. Destino, você acredita? Não sei se acredita, mas acaso não foi, tenho a plena certeza. Quero ajudar com o Jared, quero vê-lo crescer, quero criá-lo junto contigo, se me permitir. Quero estar lá para tudo que você e ele precisarem. Não quero mais sair do seu lado, Rachel."

A morena estava perplexa, mas muito emocionada. Não esperava que aquele estranho fosse capaz de tudo isso por ela. Finn estava bem nervoso e dizia tudo gesticulando rapidamente e sem parar para respirar. Mas ele dizia a verdade. Dizia o que realmente estava dentro de si. Ela sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido antes na vida. Ela se sentiu querida.

"V-você quer f-ficar?"

"Eu quero, se você quiser que eu fique."

"Finn..." ela balbuciou apertando a mão dele "Eu adoraria que você ficasse, de verdade, mas e a sua família? A sua vida? Não quero atrapalhar nada..."

"Ei, vocês não irão atrapalhar. Muito pelo contrário" ele levantou a mão até o rosto dela e fez um carinho "Eu quero aprender a amar você, Rachel. Você me permite?"

Aquilo definitivamente a deixou sem palavras. Tudo o que pode fazer foi sorrir, enquanto as lágrimas molhavam suas bochechas coradas.

"Eu aceito você em minha vida, Finn. Jared e eu aceitamos."

Ele sorriu imensamente.

"Ufa, achei que teria que insistir mais" brincou, arrancando uma risada dela.

"Não, seu bobo" ela puxou seu braço, trazendo-o para perto de si e fez o que queria fazer há algumas horas.

Ela o beijou.

Um beijo que selou o que quer que tenha acontecido naquele quarto de hospital. Um beijo que selou a união inusitada deles. Um beijo que foi como uma promessa.

É como um pinheiro de plástico. No Natal, as pessoas montam pinheiros de verdade em suas casas para enfeitarem e esperarem pelo Bom Velhinho. Um pinheiro, que pode ser representado conotativamente pela árvore da vida. Finn não era o pai biológico de Jared, mas ele se tornaria o seu papai, aquele que lhe trouxe à vida. Como se fosse uma árvore da vida de plástico. Por que então não, já que é Natal, um pinheiro de plástico?


End file.
